Numb
by TheMountainDewologist
Summary: Gunther is sen to live with his less than pleasant Uncle on the other side of the country. Rated T for dark themes.


**Hi, I had an overwhelming urge to write something and this is what happened so please do enjoy and keep in mind I own nothing from the show. :)**

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

It was raining. On the day my Father dropped me off at the airport it was raining. It wasn't a heavy rain, but a light calm rain. The clouds seemed to cast a gray shadow over everything. I guess it made sense considering it reflected my outlook on this whole situation.

My parents were sending me away. It wasn't my fault they told me. It wasn't anything I'd done, but even so with their constant reassurance I couldn't help but feel unwanted.

My father's brother recently moved to America and according to my father he's been having a 'difficult' time. The only memories I have of my Uncle Karlheinz are from when I was very young. He didn't approve of how close I was with Tinka and always said I should be more of a man, despite the fact I was four years old.

"Smile Gunther. Think of this as a new adventure." My father said cheerily.

I stared back at him blankly. I probably should have said something but I had nothing left to say, I had no anger left for him or my Mother. The past few days since they told me I would not return to school with Tinka in two weeks had been awful. Tinka didn't speak to my parents for the rest of that day. She simply locked herself in her bedroom and cried. I would've done the same but my parents made me stay so they could explain. I spent the rest of they day packing my things and trying to console my sister. I went through stages of anger, sadness, and panic along with my sister who was trying to do everything in her power to change my parents decision.

He turned off the vehicle and looked out the window. "Be quick Gunther. You know what the rain does to my hair." I didn't hurry though, I didn't want to make this any quicker or easier than it could be.

A few minutes and an awkward one-sided hug from my father later I was left alone in the Chicago airport waiting for my airplane arrive and fly me to hell. I mean Seattle.

Once I was in my seat I was finally hit by the realisation that in a week I would start the tenth grade in a new city, completely alone. I don't know which one scared me more.

I was usually pretty good with flying but on this particular trip I was nervous. I was very sweaty and uneasy. I tried to sleep but I was an anxious wreck. What if I don't make any friends? Or what if my uncle hated me? I wish Tinka were here. She could tell me I was being silly and that everything was going to be perfect and maybe even better than my life in Chicago was. The thought of Tinka being with me calmed me down enough for me to be able to finally fall asleep for the remaining three and a half hours of my flight.

I jolted awake when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sir the flight has landed." A flight attendant stood above me looking slightly annoyed. I stood quickly realising I was the only one left on the plane. I mumbled an apology before grabbing my bag and leaving.

As I was waiting for my luggage my uncle approached me. "There he is! My little nephew that isn't so little anymore! But what are you wearing? Girls clothes?" He said with a laugh and a sneer. I was taken aback, I was wearing blue skinny jeans and a yellow V-neck, a dull outfit by my standards.

My uncle talked a lot, he talked about the 'colored' people who lived in his apartment building, and of all the troubles he has. Which is apparently a lot. My uncle Karlheinz is a very rude man. Needless to say the ride in the taxi to his apartment was anything less than joyful. I didn't remember him very well but I didn't know he was as unappealing as he was, both in his physical appearance and personality. He had the same blonde hair as my father, except his was greasy and poorly maintained. He was also tall but not as tall as me, he was also fat and had a strange odor.

When we finally arrived at his apartment I was shocked, I mean I didn't really expect much but the neighbourhood didn't seem very safe and his apartment was disgusting. When he opened the door I was hit by an overwhelming smell. It was like something died in there.

He showed me my room, it was about as impressive as the rest of the apartment. There was a mattress on the floor and a small dresser missing a handle sitting in the corner. "Make your self at home." My uncle said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I heard the TV being turned on, and children outside.

There are people all around and I have never felt so lonely before. There was a physical pain in my chest, like somebody was pulling on me from the inside.

I exhaled slowly, it was as if in that one breath I expelled the rest of my emotions. I was numb.

I walked over to the wall facing the window and leaned back. Slowly I slid down and sat on the cold floor staring out at the grey Seattle sky. Only then did I notice it was raining. It wasn't a heavy rain, but a light calm rain.

* * *

**If anybody was wondering, this all takes place in the third season when Gunther doesn't return. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought or what you think should happen next!**

**:)**


End file.
